criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
The Lake's Bride/Transcript
Main Article: The Lake's Bride Ramirez: <Rank> ! You're called up at the lake. A car has been pulled from the deep waters! David Jones: Ramirez, I know littering is punishable by law, but don't you think you're wasting 's time? Ramirez: It's not just a car! When it got pulled out, the trunk opened slightly and there's... there's something dead-looking! Ramirez: So I told them to stop everything and I ran back here to get you, ! Jones: You did the right thing. , let's go to the lake! Chapter One Investigate Lake. '' Jones: So our victim was called Mary Gray. She looks like the heroine in a tragic novel... Look at her white dress, it's almost as if she was going to get married. Jones: Let's send the body to the lab. Hopefully Nathan will be able to tell us what the poor woman died from! Jones: Let's see what else we've got. A pile of algae fell from the trunk when they opened it. We might find something in there, you're right! Jones: And what about this bunch of soggy, torn letters? Do you think you can manage to piece it back together without everything crumbling down? Ramirez: , a woman wants to talk to you. She says she's your victim's sister! ''Autopsy The Victim's Body. '' Nathan: I am happy to say that this time, your victim's cause of death couldn't be more obvious: she drowned. Jones: So she was still alive when the killer drove her car into the lake? Nathan: Most definitely so. She's got a few bruises, the killer must have knocked her out so they could place her in the trunk of the car, but her lungs are filled with water. Jones: Stuck in the trunk of a car, surrounded by rising water... this must have been a very lonely, very scary death. Nathan: I found something else on her body, as well. There was a letter pinned to her chest. It reads "I have taken my due. I am appeased, but my anger shall never completely disappear." Jones: "I have taken my due"?? What could that mean? Can you make sense of it, ? Nathan: I can't either. But here's one very interesting thing: the letter was tacked to the victim's chest... with a stamp hinge. It's an adhesive flap exclusively used by stamp collectors. Jones: So our killer is a stamp-collector?! Who would have thought those people would have been violent murderers! ''Talk to Elizabeth Hopkins. '' Elizabeth: Mary was my big sister. I recognised her car at the lake. She's... she's dead, isn't she? Jones: We're very sorry for your loss, Mrs Hopkins. Elizabeth: The most tragic thing is, I'm not completely surprised. I always knew Mary was too much of a dreamer for her own good... Jones: How can dreams kill someone? Elizabeth: Well, Mary had always been waiting for Prince Charming. She would have followed any man, just as long as he acted like a gentleman! Elizabeth: She seemed to have met someone recently, actually, but she wouldn't give me a single detail about him. She said I would "spoil everything", as if I cared. ''Examine Seaweed. '' Jones: , I agree: the scales you found in this pile of algae don't look like any fish I've ever seen, either! That colour can't be natural, can it? Jones: Look, there's a fisherman over there! Maybe he could tell us what kind of fish this comes from! ''Talk to Floyd Russel. '' Floyd: D'you think your investigation is going to last long, ? That spot where you found the lady's the best fishing spot! Jones: Sorry to be intruding on your fishing! Should we remind you that this is a murder investigation?! Floyd: Of course, of course. Tragic, what happened to her. Must have happened during the night, too. I've been fishing here every single day for 40 years! I'd have noticed a car sinking in the lake! Jones: Actually, we found those scales in the victim's car. Do you know what kind of fish this comes from? Floyd: I'll be damned! This doesn't come from just any fish! These scales belong to The Creature of the Lake! Jones: The... what? Floyd: The Creature of the Lake! It's a mythical monster that's been living in the lake since... well, forever! I can't believe you've never heard of it, how long have you been living here?! Floyd: Few are the ones who've seen it, but sometimes, in the deep of night, you can hear it's mournful wail as it calls to people, trying to lead them into the water! (After talking to Floyd) Jones: Great. Another loony thinking a mythical creature is a suspect in a murder investigation. Jones: I'd never even heard about that "creature" before! Mind you, not that I would have paid it any attention... ''Examine Torn Letters. '' Jones: Oh great, you managed to piece those soggy bits of paper back together! You really can do anything, can't you? Jones: The water got to those letters badly. Let's send them to the lab. Maybe Alex will be able to make sense of all that blurred ink. ''Analyze Letters. '' Alex: Well, that was a challenge! The letters you found on the crime scene were so soggy, I almost gave up, but I finally managed to clarify the text on some of them. Alex: They're all addressed to the victim, but there's no sender's name.. Unless "Your Lovelorn Stallion" is a name. Jones: Mary must have cherished those letters... and yet we found them torn to pieces! Whoever killed her must have some serious issues with love! Alex: Her correspondant certainly didn't seem to have any. The very last letter I could find told her: "I am waiting for the day we finally meet with bated breath. I will be running all the way to the yard sale, my beloved!" Jones: The yard sale? Oh, you mean that annual thing when people sell the stuff they don't want to people who don't need them? Alex: I guess so. This year's sale started two days ago and is still going on. Jones: Perfect! Our victim must have had a stand there! Let's go have a look, ! ''Investigate Victim's Stall. '' (Before investigating) Jones: Bingo! Over there, this stand is registered to Mary Gray, our victim's name! Let's have a closer look at what she was selling. (After investigating) Jones: Well, our victim was hoping to sell a lot of things in this yard sale! Can I have a look at the scrap of paper you found, ? Jones: This is a newspaper advert from the Lonely Heart's column... But half of it is almost erased. Maybe you could clarify everything for us, ? ''Examine Newspaper. '' Jones: So this Lonely Hearts column you found was actually published by the victim! She was hoping to meet new people... Jones: "Hopeless dreamer looking for her white knight. If you like poetry and watching the stars, write to me and let us share our dreams!" Jones: Poor Mary. I wonder if anyone replied... Thomas Benson: ? I'm sorry to interrupt but... what are you doing, looking at Mary's things? Jones: You knew Mary Gray? Then will have a few questions for you, sir. ''Talk to Thomas Benson. '' Thomas: Mary... Mary's dead? But how, by whom? She was loved by everyone! Thomas: We've been friends since we were teenagers. Mary was the nicest woman I know, always a kind word for everyone. Jones: Do you know anything about that ad she placed in the Lonely Hearts column? Thomas: I told her this was a bad idea! But she said her soulmate and that this ad would help her find him. Thomas: I know that at least one man did reply to her ad. I saw him, he came to see her at her stand just yesterday. Jones: Could you describe him? Thomas: I guess so... He looked like he was out of a romance novel. Long brown hair, blue eyes, and a rather feminine mouth. (After talking to Thomas) Jones: Thanks to the description Thomas just gave us, we should be able to find the man who came to visit our victim at the stall! Jones: Let's have a look at the Central Police Department, ! We're looking for someone with long brown hair, blue eyes, and a feminine mouth, whatever THAT means! ''Examine Suspect's Description. '' Jones: Amazing job, ! You managed to find a suspect who matches Thomas' description to a tee! Jones: Our mystery man is called Alexander Vladinsky. He was arrested two years ago for... stealing roses?! Jones: Well, let's bring this Mr Alexander to the station and see if he was the one who replied to our victim's Lonely Heart's advert. ''Talk to Alexander Vladinsky. '' Alexander: Are you telling me my sweet Mary is no more? My heart! I knew I had felt my heart breaking last night! Jones: ...Okay. You were Mary's lover, is that correct? Alexander: Not in the crude way you're meaning it, I'm sure. Mary and I were soulmates. She was the person I have been waiting for my entire life. Alexander: When I read her ad in the Grimsborough Gazette, I knew instantly that she was The One. She was the moon to my sea. Jones: Did you and Mary exchange letters? Alexander: Letters aren't enough when your heart meets the match, ! I had no time for words, I went to see Mary as soon as I could! ''Later, At The Police Station... Jones: You know, , I keep wondering about that note Nathan found on the victim's chest. Jones: "I have taken my due. I am appeased, but my anger shall never completely disappear." ....What could this possibly mean... Ramirez: It means my theory is correct! Jones: Ramirez? You have... a theory? About OUR murder? Ramirez: Yes! I looked at the archives from the Grimsborough Gazette and... this murder has happened before! Jones: What?! Ramirez: It's the truth! , let me tell you a story... Chapter Two Jones: What do you mean, Ramirez, this murder has happened before? How could our victim have been drowned twice? Ramirez: She wasn't killed twice, but somebody ELSE was killed just like her! 50 years ago, on a dark and stormy night, a car was driven into this very lake... The victim was a woman called Sybil Price. Ramirez: They never found who the killer was. It's believed that the Creature of the Lake took her life! Jones: Oh there we go again... Ramirez: But it's true! There is a Creature in that Lake! There is even photographic proof, look! Jones: All I'm seeing is a blurred blotch in the middle of the fog. How does that prove anything? Ramirez: I'm telling you, every 50 years, the Creature comes back to the surface of the lake to take it's toll! 50 years ago, it kidnapped its victim on the borders of town! Ramirez: What if it happened the same way this time? , don't you think it might be interesting to have a look there, just in case? ''Investigate Town Exit. '' Jones: Well, I'll be damned, Ramirez's theory was correct: our victim has been here! This keychain you found has her name on the tag! Jones: So Mary was kidnapped here, then taken to the lake to be drowned... Jones: What else did you find, ? A... claw? It's huge, what the... You're right, let's have a closer look at it! Jones: And this... this glove is covered in some kind of scales. They look exactly like the scales you found near the victim! Ha! Creature of the Lake, as if! Jones: I can't believe anyone would be crazy enough to disguise themselves as the Creature! Let's send this glove to the lab, ! ''Back At The Station... '' Elizabeth: ? They told me to wait here. May I have a word with you, please? It's about my sister. Jones: Of course, Mrs Hopkins. will be right with you. ''Examine Claw. '' Jones: It's a good thing the claw you found on the outskirts of town is so freakishly big, : you managed to collect tons of fingerprints off of it! Jones: Let's give them to Alex and see who it belongs to! ''Analyze Fingerprints. '' Alex: I compared the fingerprints you found on that claw you picked up on the outskirts of town with our database, but I shouldn't have bothered. Jones: Why? You couldn't find a match? Alex: Oh no, I could. It's just that it would have been quicker to compare the prints with your suspects straight away! Alex: The claw you found on the outskirts of town belongs to Floyd Russell! Jones: What is out Lake Creature expert doing with such a thing?! Let's go ask him about this claw, ! ''Talk to Floyd Russel. '' Floyd: My claw! Sweet mother of Jesus, you found it, ! I was worried sick about it! Floyd: My grandfather ripped off that claw from the Creature of the Lake, y'know. Said the only way to hurt the Creature was with this claw, so I always carry it with me! Jones: If you say so. found this claw right on the spot where Mary was kidnapped, Floyd. Floyd: Of course that's where you found it! I lost it trying to save that poor woman from the Creature! Jones: ...I'm sorry, are you telling us that you SAW the kidnapping?! Why didn't you say this earlier? Floyd: Why you didn't ask me 'bout it! See, I was on my way to the lake when I saw the Creature attack someone on the outskirts of town. Floyd: I didn't even think! I rushed towards the creature, and struck its face with my claw. It pushed me away, and I fell unconscious. When I came to, the Creature was gone, and that woman as well. (After talking to Floyd) Jones: I'm starting to wonder if there is anybody sane in this town apart from you, . Jones: I wouldn't even be surprised if Floyd was delusional and he WAS the Creature of the Lake, but I guess we don't have enough proof to arrest him. Jones: Still, he said he'd struck the creature with the claw, so our killer must have scratches on their face... let's right it down, ! ''Analyze Glove. '' Grace Delaney: That's a mighty strange glove you found on the outskirts of town, . I did not know scales were in fashion this year. Jones: They're not. We think our killer must have dressed to avoid being recognised. Grace: They definitely did. I found DNA from your victim on the outside of the gloves... and none of it inside. Grace: Which confirms this glove was worn by your killer! And I found something else inside it: dog hairs. Jones: So our killer is in contact with dogs?! Jones: Thomas Benson has a dog, he was carrying it in his arms. Jones: But you're right, we know someone else who has a dog... and hangs around the outskirts of town! , let's go have a talk with James Savage, the local huntsmen! ''Talk to James Savage. '' James: Let me see if I'm getting this straight: you say I'm a suspect in another murder investigation just because I've got a dog?! Jones: Calm down, James. just wants to know if you knew our victim, Mary Gray. James: I just saw her around the market, from time to time, that's all. Never really talked to her. James: But I DID see her with someone yesterday. She went with them to the outskirts of town. I wouldn't be surprised if that was her killer. Jones: How convient that you saw that. I'm guessing that you didn't see that person's face, of course? James: No, I didn't. But I'm not a hunter for nothing. That person Mary followed... even from afar, I could tell they were bad news. They were acting like Mary was their prey. ''Talk to Elizabeth Hopkins. '' Elizabeth: , I've discovered that my sister intended to sell all her things and leave Grimsborough forever! Elizabeth: The fool must have been bamboozled by someone! I told her putting that ad in the newspaper would make her a target for maniacs! Jones: I don't mean to be rude, Mrs Hopkins, but you do not seem to have thought highly of your sister. Elizabeth: Just because we were related by blood does not mean we could relate, you know. Elizabeth: Mary always complained about being lonely, but who would have looked twice at such a wallflower? She should have settled for what she could get. Elizabeth: Love is overrated, anyway. I've got money, I'm the mistress of my house, my husband provides for me! Love has got nothing to do with any of it, and yet I'm happier than my sister ever was. Elizabeth: I like things ordered and clear, like stamps on their board. Mary wanted romance, and look where it led her! (After talking to Elizabeth) Jones: , if our victim intended to sell everything she owned, then we'd better have another look at her yard sale stall! Let's go! ''Investigate Stall Shelves. '' Jones: This tiny box is chock-full of junk! But if someone can find the preverbial needle in the haystack, it's you, ! Category:Dialogues